


Breakfast in bed

by IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven/pseuds/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff to get everyone by, some smut thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

Squinting her eyes when she heard some movement, a slow smirk came across her lips. She was only a morning person when it came to a short list of people and things.

A soft moan coming from her as Bruce kissed up her stomach, stopping at her bare breasts. Teasing her with his teeth then continuing with the kisses making it to her neck. 

“How did I get so lucky?” He whispers in her ear, she responds with a groan pressing her hips into him.

“Must have done something right” she replies, reaching to grab the hem of his shirt. Nuzzling into her neck, placing small kisses up and down gently.

Looking up at her, she noticed euphoria pooled with the expression held on his face “what would you like for breakfast?” She pushes him off. 

Sending him a glare “don’t tease me” Bruce shakes his head, watching his loose messy head shift carelessly with a wide smile across his lips. 

“I would like to make breakfast for you after you have your way with me, fiend” he teases her with a nudge. Her mouth slightly open with the shock of his statement, trying to hide her grin. 

Deciding to play offense she climbs into his lap straddling him. “I would not object to breakfast, especially if bacon's involved” she suggests with a lifted eyebrow. Heat falls on his cheeks while Natasha straddling him naked at an angle that her breasts lie in his face. He gulped remaining calm, running his fingers up her thigh slowly for a distraction.

“Of course coffee too, possibly pancakes and maybe if you're nice I’ll bring it to you” she responds with a curious look. 

With a scrutinizing stare she tells him “I’m always nice” Bruce stifled a giggle, eventually bursting out into heavy laughter. Earning him a punch on his arm and a few shoves, he continued to rub it in. 

One of the rare moments, she tried her hardest not to show her captivation in his happiness. It seemed to occur more often now than ever, feeling his hand run up and down her skin. Sending a slight a shiver up her spine when he tilted his head placing a kiss onto her collarbone then peering up at her in awe. Grabbing his hand and placing it on her hip, she leaned in giving him a soft kiss on his lips. Running his other hand in her hair he pulls her in for another kiss much deeper than the last “perfect” he murmurs.

Putting her hand through his curls while caressing his nape and the other on his chest teasing at his skin. She felt his hand grab her ass, pushing her further into him earning Bruce a lip bite. Feeling the need to stay inside this cocoon of happiness, her smile growing the more comfortable and carefree they got.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Coffee, eggs, bacon, O.J., fruit, and pancakes” He presented in front of her on a tray. Getting onto her knees, she grabbed his face with both of her hands giving him a wholesome kiss. Watching as he took her in, wearing one of his college t-shirts with her beautiful red hair and bright eyes. Kneeling on the bed in front of him, she looked radiant leaving Bruce drooling. 

Whispering inches away from his face “thank you” with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Taking the tray from him she patted the spot next to her, walking over he settled in bed gently. The two enjoy breakfast and eventually fighting over scraps. 

“Do you ever think about what if’s Doc?” smiling from his chest with her chin rested on it.

He ran a finger across her cheek giving her a nod “I wonder if we'd be here if our childhood would be different. If it's our personality that makes us compatible or our past” Bruce holds his breath for a response.

It was a possibility “if we could conceive or if you didn’t turn green and I wasn't an assassin” her eyes still pooled with happiness settling Bruce with some relief. Carrying on “occasionally but my past is not my personality, I am this way because I want to be. People who were in my life just gave me a nudge” she sighs.

He nodded “our paths would have crossed eventually” he adds, giving his vote of confidence. She smiled, earning him a kiss on the jaw then grabbing the last piece of bacon scarfing half of it down, offer the other half to him. 

She taps her finger lightly across his chest “maybe you'd be my professor” she suggests. He grins back at her statement “would you pursue me?” She asks with a sensual tone causing Bruce to stiffen. 

“I'd like to think that I would always chase after you, you're the exception to most rules,” he said sliding a hand down the middle of her back. Kissing her forehead, Bruce sat up placing the tray onto the side table then repositioning himself. 

Bruce ran a hand through her hair “It’s hard, hard to think about a different life for yourself” he peers down at her. She rubs her lips together “I'm attached to what I've built for myself” Bruce admired her confidence out of her top traits. Always admiring her strength with everything she did, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips lingering for a bit. 

“Though I don’t appreciate certain aspects that got me here, I enjoy what I have now” he concurs grazing a finger across her cheek. 

Natasha whispers “where would you be right now if the odds were in your favor?” 

He ponders for a bit “I'd have gone to college, gotten my doctorate but it's questionable in what. I'd always liked the idea of being a professor part-time, discovered your existence and then some” he runs a hand through his hair.

She smirks “and then some” repeating his words with a comforting and hinting tone.

Repeating his rhetorical question from before “how did I get so lucky” he murmurs. “I have one of the world's most highly trained assassins in my bed, not many can say that” Bruce grins. “She could probably kill me with every object in this room if she wanted.” 

Scanning the room “I would have to get creative but I'm always up for a challenge” she countered. 

Flipping her over, he pins her down underneath him “ even if I did this?” he smiles playfully bending down for to place his lips to hers. Rolling Bruce backward with a mixture of upper and lower body strength before he could press his lips to hers. Pinning him down like he did but with more force, Bruce surprised at how swift her movements were. 

Bruce weakly flips her over again with little resistance from Natasha, not trying to hurt his self-esteem. She giggled at his tactics, scrunching her nose at his strong effort. “I have one of the smartest men in the world in my bed and he is no match for me, this is quite an ego boost” she grins. 

Placing feathered kisses along his shoulder to his neck Bruce shuddered “ and he’s ticklish” Bruce attempts to wiggle away from her. She continues to have him pinned for a bit longer, enjoying watching him squirm before letting go.

“Maybe that’s it, certain aspects were both unmatched to each other, we have such a weird balance of skills between us. Deep down we are drawn to it because we know that and enjoy it, it keeps things interesting” Bruce abstracts their circumstance.

Natasha pulls back “ if we're being honest, I'm only dating you for your ass” failing to hold back a chuckle mid-sentence.

Bruce gawks at her going along with the joke “here I thought we were establishing some structure, Tony warned me about you” Bruce scoffs. 

“Plus you kinda have that sexy grunge look to you that gets me by, did he also tell you that I speak Latin?” she lightheartedly nips at his neck, taking his hand and putting it under her shirt. 

Peering down at his stomach “I thought it was for my abs” Natasha erupt in laughter at Bruce’s motion.

She took his mouth giving him a piercing kiss of appreciation, gripping his hair at the back of his head. He sits up as she pulls his shirt over her head “I would tell you that I will try to not catch feelings because you only want me for my body.” He murmurs placing kisses all over her chest “it seems that it might be an impossible task” he said before taking her breasts with mouth. 

“I’ll make sure to let you down easy” Natasha rasps as his tongue plays with her nipples. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Bruce flips them over to pull down his sweats. Natasha urgently gripped his ass “I love you” he mumbles.

Natasha digs her nails deep into Bruce’s butt, nibbling at his earlobe “I think I like you too” she whispers earning her a bite. 

Though she joked, both Natasha and Bruce were happy to have someone understand their humor and have the ability to rebuttal. Surely the two had a rough start, the pair could both find in each other a comfortability what they had been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
